Red
by xRyuu-chanx
Summary: Ryuu is captured by Hidan and Kakuzu. How is her life going to be in the Akatsuki. Will she survive? Whats Pein's plan? What is the super weapon and who is the 11 tails? Full summary later . .
1. Captured

**Ok this is my first story on Fan fiction so don't kill me please. –is shot- anyways to the story CAUSE IM IMMORTAL! **

**Red c) me, Ryuu-chan**

**Naruto c) MK**

Chapter One: The Beginning

For everyone who doesn't know…I'm Ryuu an average girl. Everything was perfect, I had a mom and a dad. Nice cozy home, plus everyday wants and needs. (Ok this may sound weird but I wasn't happy with it all) I snapped went crazy and killed my parents plus surrounding neighbors. On the run I was "captured" by two idiots. And right now their dragging me to my "doom".

"Ok now can you let me go?" I said looking up at the guy with silvery hair. "No" he replied with an annoyed look on his face. "Well mind holding me the right way?" He sighed and then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and then slipped out one of my knives from my sleeves. "So why do you want me?" I asked cutting through the rope. "I don't know the leader just told us to get someone named uh...-""Ryuu?" I finished for him. "Yeah" he said and just ignored my questions after that. After my hands were free I found his pressure point and hit down on it with my elbow. He fell to the ground so I grabbed his scythe waiting for the stitches guy to attack. He didn't do anything but continue to count MY money so I turned to face the other guy. I kicked him since he was still on the ground. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down then toke the scythe. "Listen Ryuu It seems you don't know who we are." He said getting up. I shoke my head "I don't" I said my voice a little shaken. "We're the Akatsuki, future rulers of this world, and destroyers of this world."I started to laugh and he looked at me confused. "You must be joking." I said and got serious "I'm Ryuu, your leader, your ruler, your god, your destroyer. You will obey me whether you like it or not. If you decide to not to I will kill you understand?" I said standing up. I faced him eagerly he was about 3 inches taller though but that made no difference. "Hn…" was the only thing he said "Show me the way to your so called hideout." I said. I smiled knowing my control was now over him. I would simply need to use the power of Jashin our god against him and he'd be putty in my hands.

After walking for about 5 miles we stopped seeing a huge rock covering a large cave. Hidan and Kakuzu did their little thing and the rock had a little door which opened. I walked inside to discover it was actually a nice place. Someone with way to many piercings walked up to me. "I see you've retrieved out package." He said 'Package?' I thought 'that's a nice way of putting it.' A girl with pink hair and pink eyes walked over to me "Hi I'm Suzuki." She said holding out her hand. "Ryuu" I replied and toke her hand and shoke it. I looked at someone with long black hair tied in a pony tail who Suzuki called Itachi. I stayed away from him feeling that those two were like a couple or something.

I smiled then turned my attention to the leader named Pein. I looked at him with my cold cruel eyes and he winced and then said. "Ok Hidan and Kakuzu enjoy her she's your forever." Then he left. Kakuzu slipped off to count his money leaving me and Hidan there. Hidan sighed and then looked at me.


	2. Shock Collars

**Dun Dun Dun Here's Chapter 2! Prepare for randomness and other stuff (doesn't really know what happens next LOL) To the story:**

Hidan glared at me then walked away. I rolled my eyes then grinned this was my chance to escape but I just needed a map. "Hey um, Hidan!" I yelled. He turned to look at me. "What?" he replied with a edge on his voice. "I have a few questions about this place." I said trying not to laugh. "Hn.." he said.

"So how many windows?"

"None."

"Um doors?"

"One."

"Is that door guarded?"

"Sometimes wait why are you asking me that?"

"Oh no reason"

"Yeah…" he said then left to his room. After hearing the door shut I started to ponder. 'Well there is no way of escape unless I take out one of the guards or wait until everyone is asleep.' I thought. I shoke my head then walked back and forth. Someone started to come up the stairs and I turned in that direction. It was a tall brunette who looked about nineteen. I rolled my eyes 'probably a snob.' I thought then carried on. "So you must be Ryuu? I'm Mitsuki." She said smiling. "Nice to meet you." I answered 'Maybe I was wrong about her.' "Well I hope you enjoy your stay I have just one rule you need to follow. Stay away from Hidan he's mine he he…" she said then walked away. I glared at her then started to pace back and forth again. _'Well wasn't that weird?' _said Synyster Gates 'Yeah your telling me.' I answered.

After a while I started to get bored so I sat down. Looking at Hidan's door I could make out what he was doing. He was sitting and praying I think making a sacrifice. After he was done he stepped to his door. I heard a small click and the door opened. I stared at him with my big purple eyes. He sighed "Come on in…" he said and I got up and walked in. His room was very spacious and had that kind of homey feeling. I sat down on his soft black rug and noticed there was a Jashin symbol drawn in blood. I looked at my hand at the symbol carved and drenched with dried blood. 'So many memories but that's all in the past.' I thought. He looked at me strange then started to rummage through his drawer. He toke out a piece of cloth which looked like part of a cloak then handed it to me. "Since your part dog whatever do you think you can sniff this and follow the trail?" he said glaring at me as if I didn't have a choice. "Uh sure." I said taking in a strong whiff of the scent. "Whoever you're chasing he's heading north towards Konoha." He nodded the put the cloth up. He toke out a small notepad and started to write something down. Being curious I smiled "Can I see it?" I asked. He sighed "Fine just don't rip anything out." He said handing me the book. I rolled my eyes 'It's not like I'm four sheesh.' I flipped through the pages and found nothing that interested me. To me it looked just like a bunch of gibberish. "What is this I can't even read it?" I asked handing the notepad back. "Exactly." He said and actually smiled well more like smirked. He put the notepad back up the sat beside me. "So what exactly are you?" he asked flicking one of my ears. "Heh Tell you the truth I don't even know but, I can tell you this someone did this to me I was a normal girl who wanted to become an artist not an S ranked criminal." I said holding up a picture of me and my family. "Hn so you're plotting your revenge?" he said lying down. "Well no It's just that killi-" "Killing feels good." He finished for me. I nodded "Yeah we all feel the same way here, whoever you meet here is either crazy or a mutant." He said looking up at the ceiling.

We talked for a while until I kind of feel asleep in the middle of our conversation about Jashin. He rolled his eyes then just left me there. After a while I could feel a warmness on my back he had brought me a blanket to keep warm. I smiled then continued to sleep forgetting my mission of escaping and killing everyone. _'Ryuu it's time to wake up.'_ I heard Synyster saying. "What?" I said yawning then rubbing my eye. I looked around seeing I was on his bed and still in his room. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled my nose so I hurried out of bed and started to go down stairs. 'Wait… I can't fall for their trap and plus I don't even like fully cooked bacon.' I scoffed then slowly walked down stairs. I saw everyone either at the table or near it. "Hello Ryuu would you like some breakfast?" asked Konan. "No." I replied then sat down and started to pray. They all looked at each other then continued to eat. Someone walked over to me "Just to make sure you don't escape here." Then placed a collar and leash on me. "Wait what?" I said then tried to chew through the leash. "Sorry Ryuu it's for the best." I heard a blond one say. I growled "Get this thing off me!" I yelled then tugged at the collar. Suddenly a huge shock ran though my body from the collar. "Nah I don't think so." Said Hidan "Ah shock collars and it only cost Kakuzu a lot." "Oh boy a pet!" yelled Tobi then he started to drag me around. "Let me go!" I yelled then held on to Hidan's leg. He tried to kick me off but I stayed on like glue until he shocked me. "Stop doing that!" I said then bit him. "Ow! F-"he yelled then shocked me again. I growled then pounced on him. There was a tangle of hair and teeth and blood spilled everywhere.


End file.
